Fake: Dos Caminos una opción
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: El mundo de la noche tenía otras reglas y en las que la indecisión llevaría a una humana a transgredir sus límites. Lenalee Lee no sabia que las advertencias de su hermano fuesen reales se encontró con un habitante de la noche que cambiaría su mundo. #AUProject y #VampireAu del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Prologo

**Fake: Dos Caminos una Opción**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El mundo de la noche tenía otras reglas y en las que la indecisión llevaría a una humana a transgredir sus límites. Lenalee Lee no sabia que las advertencias de su hermano fuesen reales se encontró con un habitante de la noche que cambiaría su mundo.**

 **#AUProject y #VampireAu del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: Spoilers, posibles Pairings entre otros que no es de agrado de muchos (si hay escenas que no están de acuerdo a lo que está en la serie eso va de acuerdo al criterio loco e imaginario del autor XD)**

 **1**

" **Prologo"**

La luna ilumino la silueta ante ella, pudo ver como los engendros alrededor giraban en un movimiento dantesco y supo que al mirar alrededor, donde su hermano e incluso amigos estarían en peligro.

Miró al albino frente a ella, vestía de negro su chaqueta de jean oscura y su camisa blanca debajo abierta solo desde el cuello, que terminaban abotonadas, sus pantalones ceñidos a sus piernas pero con bolsillos por los muslos, con ese atuendo donde sus botas atadas negras con líneas rojas, tan rojas como la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo mientras sus ojos brillaban en un suave dorado que le miraba con fijeza.*

Ella trago en seco, su cabello blanco revuelto por el viento mientras su chaqueta negra ondeaba por el viento, alrededor el fuego lamia las paredes y el humo subía al cielo como si un gran cráter se hubiera creado desde el centro de la tierra. Y el como el dueño de todo aquello, mientras a su lado estaban dos de sus aliados con el color gris de su piel y vestidos de blanco, con el orgullo de sus marcas _estigmas_ , alrededor estaban todos sus amigos heridos y con el dolor a raíz de la piel, la sangre de su hermano cayendo por su rostro con dificultad estaba consciente, el olor de la muerte y la desesperación estaba regado por todo el lugar.

― **Tienes dos opciones, humana** ―dijo el albino, quien estaba encima de un gran escombro con sus aliados desperdigados alrededor y deslizándose ante ella, cayo sin inmutarse que la tierra o algo le hiriera tan despreocupado estaba incluso del humo toxico alrededor ignorando el peligro de cualquier criatura de aquel lugar― **Podemos detener toda esta masacre, solo tienes que venir conmigo y todo el dolor terminaría, sino veras a cada uno de ellos morir delante de tus ojos, sin hacer nada.**

Ella trago en seco, mirando a su hermano herido y a su lado mientras ella lo sostenía. Era su culpa, todo aquello que había pasado, era su responsabilidad y ahora, todo su mundo podía cambiar, se levantó dejando a su hermano en el suelo; sabía que cuando despertara el estaría dolido de lo que había hecho, todo era para que viviera y más cuando se había sacrificado por culpa de ella en ese peligroso trabajo.

Cada paso que daba era un detonante para su corazón, vio sus ojos brillar en dorado y la cicatriz roja remarcando en su palidez, le vio extender su mano hacia ella. Ella no sabía qué hacer, pero no deseaba ver morir a la única familia que había conocido hasta entonces y que por su culpa, había terminado así… Cuando toco sus dedos, sintió una corriente eléctrica y luego le miro a los ojos, esta vez no sería una cobarde mientras se entregaba a lo que el destino le deparaba.

― **Bien, podemos irnos** ―dijo, sonrío dejando ver sus colmillos mientras la atraía hacia el y su mirada fría, siniestra escondia una extraña calidez que había conocido alguna vez― **Yo cumplo mi palabra, dije que no le haría daño a la Orden y eso he hecho, pero, ¿Quiénes son mis aliados para no hacerlo?**

Entonces vio con horror a su hermano despertar y mirar hacia ella, el albino se volvió y sonrío mirando fijamente a su hermano.

― **Pero, hay algo que disfrutare aún más es ver a quienes me han usado, sufrir de esta manera** ―la atrajo contra él, sintió el pánico al ver a su hermano gritar desesperado hacia ella extendiendo su mano a él, sintió la mano del albino apretar su cuello inclinándola a un lado― **Verlos impotentes ante su propia destrucción.**

Sintió su aliento, luego el dolor y gritando, quiso apartarse fue entonces que su mundo se vino abajo, cuando sintió sus extremidades adormecer y luego todo sumirse en la oscuridad.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Hola a todos, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Aquí está mi aporte al Au Project Vampire, aunque tengo algunos más debo decir que me he divertido un poco haciendo esto porque de alguna manera siento que podemos explotar al máximo a D. Gray Man y sus personajes espero les guste Bendiciones.**

 *** Mirar atuendo de Oscar de la Renta Men Fall Winter 2016**


	2. Laugh & Horrified

**Fake: Dos Caminos una Opción**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray man © Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El mundo de la noche tenía otras reglas y en las que la indecisión llevaría a una humana a transgredir sus límites. Lenalee Lee no sabia que las advertencias de su hermano fuesen reales se encontró con un habitante de la noche que cambiaría su mundo.**

 **#AUProject y #VampireAu del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: Spoilers, posibles Pairings entre otros que no es de agrado de muchos (si hay escenas que no están de acuerdo a lo que está en la serie eso va de acuerdo al criterio loco e imaginario del autor XD)**

 **Capítulo especial: Happy Birthay Alessia! ¡Perdón por no poder colocarlo a tiempo!**

 **2**

 **"Laugh & Horrified"**

En la oscura casona de tres pisos y muchas habitaciones donde moraban una hermandad, un clan que la humanidad desconocía lo longevo que era e incluso si existían a excepción de la abominable Orden Oscura.

En una de esas habitaciones se encontraba, un hombre con problema al tratar de usar una camisa Gucci y que comenzaba atascarse en sus corpulento cuerpo, Skin Bolic tenía problemas con la ropa moderna; en otra habitación un chico de cabello castaño con un libro entre manos leia de manera obsesiva — compulsiva, con libros alrededor de su cama, cómodamente una librería más que dispuesta para cualquier erudito y a un alrededor estaban apilados en forma tan correcta que parecían un juego de puzzle bien armado; por supuesto nada podía ser tan perfecto para él, cuando literalmente entro un tornado llamado Road Kamelot y derrumbó el orden de su pequeño mundo.

— **¡RAYOS!** —grito Wisely mirando al mismo tornado de colores rosas y cabello negro azulado salir como entró dejándolo atascado en pilas y pilas de libros.

El mismo tornado del que Wisely maldecía desde su habitación corría con una sonrisa pícara, miro hacia atrás como si se dirigiera hacia alguien—como si me mirará incitando a seguirla — y continuó pasando por aquellas habitaciones donde otros miembros como la lujuriosa Lulu Bell ponía a su sirvienta por puro deleite jugar Twister extremo, donde un sádico y loco Sheryl tomaba fotos indecentes, donde un par de adolescentes cortaban el cabello a su gusto dejando sobre sus ojos tan parecidos delineador para terminar por error rayar uno a otro las mejillas y luego arañarse como locos.

Si, Road sabía que todos tenían sus problemas pero quería darle estas noticias a alguien en especial y solo ella lo sabía, quería que fuera el primero en enterarse.

Abrió la puerta de aquella habitación, la que alguna vez le perteneció al Conde Milenario, sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas por fin se acababa la incertidumbre y agonía, ahora solo debían perseverar para encontrar lo último sobre el Conde que había desaparecido y todos habían tratado de sobrellevar la culpa sobre eso, pero, Tyki era el que peor lo llevaba.

Si no hubiera sido el último en cuidar del Conde, él no tendría ese sentimiento de culpa tan abismal por aferrarse a lo que conoce y no dejar ir aquello.

Se detuvo en el umbral, todo estaba a oscuras y buscando con su mirada encontró un bulto escondido cerca de la cama solo con el movimiento del vaivén de sus hombros distinguió la figura de entre los pedazos de vidrio roto por el suelo, mantas desechas e incluso manchas de sangre dispersas por el tapete que antaño fue color caoba, ahora no sabía si negro o violeta...

Bueno eso realmente no le importaba a Road y por ello atravesando los pedazos de vidrio sin inmutarse, todo alrededor se desvaneció para ella porque tratar con lo que era un cascarón vacío, que solo vivía bajo las necesidades fisiológicas del vampiro que habitaba en él, los tentáculos oscuros que se deslizaban desde su espalda debían tomar sangre y que mejor que la suya, tan fuerte en tiempo para contactar con la mente de aquel miembro alegre en otro tiempo, aun cuando Tyki se había negado a matar a aquel humano por aferrarse a su parte humana, hizo que el Conde Milenario desapareciera provocando un agónico y doloroso vacío en ellos, provocando un descontrol en cada memoria e incluso para aquellos que eran sus aliados o allegados una desgracia.

Pero, sobre todo a él que su memoria del placer se volvía contra el mismo.

No importaba áhora, era momento de darle una noticia que cambiaría mientras se deslizaba en medio de las oscuras paredes de su mente, recuerdos o fracciones de ellos volaban alrededor y en medio de ellos un Tyki de larga melena y sentado, apoyando su espalda sobre un espejo con su cuerpo marcado por las cicatrices de aquella abominable sustancia creada a base de cosas prohibidas llamada "inocencia", pero de pie ante él, sabía que la única forma de que le escuchara era esa.

— **Ty~ki** —murmuro con voz cantarina, se agachó y sintiendo como las palabras se revolvían placenteras en su boca, su corazón latía alegre aun en medio de esas paredes oscuras y podía sentir la calidez de la luz — **El Conde Milenario, está vivo...**

El silencio era tan lleno de una tensión y esperanza, cuando aun fija su mirada en la figura desvalida no se movía, pero todo alrededor se vio iluminado y pétalos de flores salían del espejo dando paso de la oscuridad a un hermoso campo de trigo iluminado por el sol del atardecer y luego la lluvia caer sobre ambos.

— **Vamos a buscarlo, ¿No crees?** —le dijo, extendió una mano hacia él con una sonrisa y sintió su corazón latir de alegría al ver su mano sobre la suya, luego vio su rostro lleno de lágrimas — **Regresemos a buscar a~Milenario**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lenalee siempre tuvo curiosidad sobre lo que hacía su hermano mientras trabajaba en la cafetería de los laboratorios de la Orden Oscura, era interesante pensar en que el contribuía a grandes causas que la humanidad se veía beneficiada, una de ellas era los robots Komurin que los defendían de aquellas oscuras criaturas que acechaban a los seres humanos.

Hacía más de 20 años, que aquellas criaturas fueron expuestas a la luz pública por la ciencia y su descubrimiento llevo a la humanidad a una curiosidad innegable por lo sobrenatural, haciendo de aquello una prioridad para ellos que buscaban el bienestar de todos y la protección por una posible amenaza.

Aunque, podía distinguir que en realidad muchos querían vivir para siempre y la envidia en la belleza sobrenatural de aquellos seres, había provocado que muchos humanos comenzaran a perseguir, masacrar e incluso luchar con aquellos seres que atacaban con brutalidad, cuando se les provocaba y ahora, mientras veía el cristal del laboratorio de su hermano, se encontró con una criatura parecida a un humano.

― **¿Ni-san?** ―dijo ella, mirando a la criatura pálida, inconsciente se mantenía en un estado comatoso del que podía decir que estuviera durmiendo con el respirador sobre sus labios.

Era su cabello castaño con toques grises, en su cuerpo habían varias intravenosas con un líquido verde deslizándose por los pequeños tubos donde la bolsa de suero era extraña pero a Lenalee desde pequeña le fascinaba muchas cosas, una de ellas eran algunos inventos de su hermano y la escuela, tenía compañeras muy graciosas como Alma, aunque también habían otras chicas tímidas un poco como Lou Fa, o tan persuasivas como Road, una chica con bastante influencia económica pero que estudiaba en el Instituto por puro placer — _o eso decía ella_ —pero cuando comenzó a crecer vio la vergüenza que le causaban los inventos de su hermano y por ello se había alejado, dedicándose plenamente a los estudios.

Pero ese día quería buscar uno de sus libros mientras lo buscaba vio la puerta cerrada del laboratorio; a veces su hermano se quedaba dormido en el laboratorio por ello, bajaba dejándole una bandeja de comida que solía preparar cuando salía al colegio.

Sin darse cuenta, ella había abandonado a su hermano y sintió una opresión en el pecho, la empresa donde su hermano trabajaba era una importante farmacéutica y creaban robots para que lucharan contra los vampiros.

Su hermano había tomado la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella, suspiro y después de preparar un café, con algunas bolas de arroz y pensando en darle un arroz de verduras con pollo a la naranja.

Sonrió, llevando la bandeja y sabiendo que el escáner en la puerta tenía registrada sus huellas, así que como una malabarista sostuvo en una de sus manos la bandeja y la otra la coloco sobre el sensor.

Cuando esta se abrió, estaba todo a oscuras y sólo se iluminaba el pasillo por los frascos donde levitaba en un líquido verdoso y brillante, algunos objetos.

Eran cosas que no conoció en sus incursiones al laboratorio de Komui, parecía biotecnología y era algo de lo que había escuchado, así que...

«¿Su hermano estaba creando cosas vivas?» pensó cada vez que se acercaba al escritorio de su hermano donde tal vez, dormía como antes lo hacía cuando estaba cansado.

Cuando se dirigió al centro del laboratorio, un estanque mas grande que los otros y el mismo líquido verdoso que los otros, dejó caer la bandeja con horror se llevó la mano a la boca.

«¿Que era lo que estaba haciendo su hermano con un ser humano? »

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Hola a todos, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Aquí está mi capitulo mensual al Au Project Vampire, por ello por retraso al cumple de Alessia y retardo por falta de datos aquí lo entregó aún sea tarde y perdón por quitarle humor Alessia, es que no soy muy buena con el humor ;3**


	3. False Hope

**Fake: Dos Caminos una Opción**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray man © Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El mundo de la noche tenía otras reglas y en las que la indecisión llevaría a una humana a transgredir sus límites. Lenalee Lee no sabia que las advertencias de su hermano fuesen reales se encontró con un habitante de la noche que cambiaría su mundo.**

 **#AUProject y #VampireAu del foro** **y grupo en facebook:** **"Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: Spoilers, posibles Pairings entre otros que no es de agrado de muchos (si hay escenas que no están de acuerdo a lo que está en la serie eso va de acuerdo al criterio loco e imaginario del autor XD)**

 **E** **ste capítulo es para recordar una cosa: Da un paso para avanzar en el camino que has decidido y sigue en él, dando lo mejor de ti.**

 **3**

 **"** **False Hope"**

Temblorosa tropezó, cayendo sobre su trasero y tragando en seco, se fijó en la marca negra que se extendía sobre su corazón como si fuera veneno y sus ojos cerrados, dejando ver unas pestañas negras sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

"pero era un humano, ¿No?" pensó, se levantó acercándose a la computadora que estaba al pie del tanque.

― **¿** **Que es esto** **?** ―se dijo así misma, al leer los datos de la plantilla del "sujeto de pruebas" miró con detenimiento la referencia a la sustancia que introducían a través de las intravenosas conocida como "inocencia".

Miro que había algunos conceptos que no entendía: Cubo, inocencia, akumas, apócrifos, entre otras cosas relacionadas con el sujeto al que llamaban "Allen Walker".

Miro que según la ficha de datos:

" _ **Había sido humano, uno que había trabajado con la orden un tiempo y que se expuso a luchar contra los vampiros, pero que en ella término con el rey de los vampiros**_..."

Volvió a fijar sus ojos lilas en el chico, su cuerpo en vez de adelgazar se mantenía en forma como si estuviese en el gimnasio actualmente y aún así, con su esfuerzo habían ganado una batalla contra los vampiros, pero este héroe era un desconocido para la humanidad.

Pero, por primera vez Lenalee Lee sentía rabia porque este humano estaba siendo usado como experimento para la misma organización que buscaba el bienestar de la humanidad.

"¿Acaso no era su aliado?" pensó, extendió su mano hacia el cristal al pensar en ese chico que dormía en ese lugar escondido del resto del mundo.

Habían muchas cosas que el chico allí podría tener familia, amigos e incluso tuvo a alguien que le importara...era injusto, que una persona así estuviera encerrado en un coma y que parecía inducido, pero que ella ayudaría así fuese con algo pequeño.

— **Te ayudare, Allen** —dijo para si misma, comenzaría su plan de ayuda a este chico.

Investigaría todo sobre el coma, miró esa sustancia verde que le traía mala maña y con una mueca, investigaría sobre esa "Inocencia", que al parecer usaban para ayudar a mejorar su salud.

Se volvió para recoger el desastre que había tirado, por supuesto se acercaría a su hermano y le ayudaría para crear una cura para la conversión vampírica.

Después de limpiar, Lenalee se marchó con una sonrisa porque había encontrado algo en que podía ayudar a su hermano y también al chico en coma.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En las afueras de un lugar lejano, una casa de tres pisos y en el salón comedor se encontraban reunidos en la mesa estaban la singular familia de aquel clan con una singular forma de vivir.

Todos ellos con sus particulares personalidades, pero Road Kamelot les daría la buena noticia aún cuando muchos de ellos veían de una forma peculiar a Tyki.

Aun cuando habían perdido la esperanza de volver a ver al Conde, por mucho que hubieran deseado hacer algo por él y tenían que reconocer la realidad tras las emociones inestables del líder del clan.

Road había lanzado la noticia y ver las inesperadas reacciones de alegría de sus hermanos que la hizo sonreír— _como hacia años no veía, la alegre sonrisa de Lulu Bell, las exageradas lágrimas de Sheryl junto al abrazo con Mercy, los gritos alegres de los gemelos góticos, y bueno no quería mencionar los demás porque cada uno de ellos tenia una manera peculiar de celebrar_ —pero, la inusual y pensativa mirada de Wisely le decía algo más sobre la noticia.

Lo vio levantarse cuando llamaron a los siervos, preparando un banquete para celebrar que pronto encontrarían a su amado hermano.

Lo siguió, lo vio llegar a la habitación del Conde y abrió el balcón para iluminar el oscuro lugar con las últimas luces del atardecer, arqueo una ceja al ver limpio el lugar que hasta esa mañana había estado lleno de sangre y pedazos de vidrio, miro al castaño que pensativo tomó uno de los libros de la mesa del cuarto.

— **¿Que sucede, Wisely?** —pregunto ella, acercándose miró al hermano mas sabio y cercano al Conde como ella.

— **Si te dijera que el Conde ha estado durmiendo todos estos años, ¿Me creerías?** —dijo, ella asintió pero algo no cuadraba en el asunto porque si el Conde dormía ella lo hubiera encontrado rápidamente y aún así, apenas 20 años después lo hubiera notado, incluso Wisely le ayudaría a hallarlo con facilidad con su visión encontró a los otros que se habían extraviado — **Si te dijera que el Conde que conocimos está muerto, ¿Considerarias creerme?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Hola a todos, Dios les bendiga!**

 **A todos los lectores Dios les guarde y pues aquí nuevamente mi aporte al fandom que por lo que se ve, el español y no Yullen existen aun.**

 **(°u°)/**


	4. Believe

**Fake: Dos Caminos una Opción**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray man © Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El mundo de la noche tenía otras reglas y en las que la indecisión llevaría a una humana a transgredir sus límites. Lenalee Lee no sabia que las advertencias de su hermano fuesen reales se encontró con un habitante de la noche que cambiaría su mundo.**

 **#AUProject y #VampireAu del foro** **y grupo en facebook:** **"Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: Spoilers, posibles Pairings entre otros que no es de agrado de muchos (si hay escenas que no están de acuerdo a lo que está en la serie eso va de acuerdo al criterio loco e imaginario del autor XD)**

 **E** **ste capítulo es gracias a AliceMam:Quien se reportó como nueva lectora y espero también a quienes se han tomado la tarea de leer esta historia x3**

 **Y a todos los lectores del fandom les deseo un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Aun cuando haya pasado dos meses Y ¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **¡No olviden comentar!**

 **Un comentario puede ayudar mucho a un escritor (*w*)/**

 **4**

 **"** **Believe"**

« _Si te dijera que el Conde que conocimos está muerto, ¿Considerarias creerme?_ »

Las palabras de Wisely hicieron tambalear su mundo, ella y Wisely eran los únicos que tenían una conexión única con el Conde Milenario.

Fijo sus ojos en el discípulo de la sabiduría, su rostro sin pizca de humor y su mirada fija en el ocaso que poco a poco daba paso a la noche, sintió una opresión en su pecho y un escalofríos recorrió su espalda, en su mundo jamás consideró que estuviera muerto.

Recordaba su risa, su lucha e incluso su devoción por la familia aún cuando lo habían traicionado tenía la esperanza de salvar a aquella persona, él a quien los humanos utilizaron contra ellos y que lo llevaron a ese absurdo final.

Se acercó a la baranda, los campos dorados poco a poco se oscurecían, entonces miró como las estrellas comenzaron a iluminar el cielo, se volvió para ver al chico que alguna vez habría sonreído con frecuencia, que disfrutaba de su familia y ayudaba al Conde en sus búsquedas de aventura para encontrar a sus hermanos.

Y estaba ante alguien tan seguro como ella de la existencia del Conde Milenario, si era así la cuestión, entonces la pregunta no era si estaba muerto: sino...¿Quien había tomado su lugar?

— **No desconfió de tus palabras, Wisely** —dijo en un susurro, sintiendo una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla y con un hondo suspiro dejo escapar el dolor, pero en su lugar entro una temible determinación — **Nos enfocaremos en traerlo a casa, ya tendremos tiempo para ver al sucesor del Conde... Después de todo sigue siendo nuestro hermano.**

Su mirada al igual que la de Wisely sólo tenían en mente una cosa, por todos ellos y por lo que los humanos les hicieron durante la batalla, el juego sucio tenía sus consecuencias.

Y ellos les harían ver cual era el precio.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era hora de comenzar su plan, Lenalee corrió hasta su habitación después de semanas informándose, internet podía tener de todo y con ayuda de los datos de Jhonny Gil, que trabajaba en la misma empresa que su hermano pudo concretar un plan.

Hasta ahora el paso uno estaba en marcha: "Llevar comida a su hermano" con ello esas dos semanas mientras se informaba estuvo pendiente de sus avances y como la nanotecnología estaba ayudando a los registros sobre los vampiros.

― **¿** **Que es esto** **?** ―dijo en voz alta, su hermano se veía agotado pero con una sonrisa breve que no había visto en él hace tiempo y que hacia lamentar el tiempo lejos de su hermano, pero sentía una vocecilla que le acusaba por usarlo a causa de un desconocido — **No tienes que decirme sino quieres...**

— **¡Claro que sí, Lenalee!** —exclamo con sus ojos llenos de alegría aun con las señales de cansancio y fatiga, su hermano sacaba tiempo para hablar con ella e incluso trabajaba horas extra para llegar a las reuniones o un paseo familiar mensual — **Deja que te muestre.**

Tecleo rápidamente para extender varias gráficas donde aparecía un modelo de lo que parecía un robot y tenía una enorme panza con unos lentes, tenía una apariencia parecida con su hermano.

— **Este es ¡Komurin X!** —dijo entusiasmado, sus ojos parecían brillar al describir como estaba compuesto por varios mecanismos entre esos un porta vasos y le sonrió al ver como parte de su hermano ayudaba a la humanidad— **Nos ayudara a nosotros a llevar con facilidad algunas listas y objetos, además que proporciona un apoyo importante como información anterior e incluso un buen defensor contra vampiros... Y un buen amigo para conversar.**

Ella le abrazo, estaba orgullosa de su hermano y su esfuerzo por darle una cura segura para los demás, aun dudaba lo que componía la sustancia "Inocencia" que era la base de las armas contra vampiros.

— **Hermano, tengo una duda** —dijo pensando en las palabras que se movían en la pantalla— **¿Que es la Inocencia?**

No sabía si lo había imaginado, pero por un instante vio una frialdad e incluso dolor en los ojos de su hermano y luego vio como acomodaba sus lentes ocultando sus ojos tras el reflejo de la luz de la pantalla.

— **Simplemente es un regalo que nos otorgaron la organización central...** —dijo, carraspeo y tecleo para dejar ver un gráfico donde se veía un corazón con picas alrededor — **Ha sido una fuente muy buena para la humanidad y para defenderse de seres como los vampiros.**

Se llevó un dedo a la mejilla, entonces pregunto.

— **He estado pensando, sí esta "Inocencia" sirve para defender a los humanos de los seres malignos como los vampiros** —dijo señalo la pantalla a la inocencia — **Entonces, se puede usar como una cura para revertir la conversión, ¿No?**

Su hermano la vio con asombro, ella se sonrojo y lo miró con timidez.

— **Dije algo malo, ¿Verdad?** —se sintió mal no quería que su hermano pensara que ella lo juzgaba y tomó la bandeja que trajo de comida para salir rápidamente.

Cuando se volvió para salir, una mano la detuvo y se encontró con su hermano de pie frente a ella con sus ojos fijos.

— **No es nada malo, sino que...muchos no estarían de acuerdo contigo** —dijo tomó lo que tenia en las manos, lo colocó sobre la mesa para abrazarla— **Tienes un enorme corazón, tan amable... Pero, esa idea es muy buena veré que puedo hacer.**

 **Ella asintió, el confortable abrazo le recordaba el tiempo que ellos compartían y que solían estar mas unidos, que compensaría pronto aquella falta con ayudarle con su proyecto.**

— **Bueno, Lenalee** —dijo con una sonrisa, ambos subieron a la cocina y ella le comentó su experiencia del día en la Academia, se habían reído durante un buen rato pero ahora era el momento de despedirse— **Espero estés bien, Komurin II estará contigo y si necesitas algo, llámame y estaré aquí rápidamente.**

Creería en él y en su meta para darle una oportunidad a las personas que perdieron su humanidad.

Se volvió hacia el sótano, dejando al robot limpiando arriba y mirando el tanque ocultó tras una capa gruesa donde se encontraba allí, en un sueño profundo un héroe.

«Espera, Allen» colocó una mano sobre la capa oscura «Cree que podrás ser libre »

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Hola a todos, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias por sus favs y espero les guste como parte de mi aporte mensual al AU project del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **Recall instrumental ~Ray**

 **¡Arrivedercci, ragazzi!**

 **(°u°)/**


End file.
